Fourteenth Generation
by nerdygirl7172
Summary: The Doctor is on his fourteenth Generation, When he meets two new companions at an ordinary high school. Read as Kenzie and Ally go through Humorous Adventures with this new Doctor.


It was an ordinary Winter's day in boring Clarksville Ohio. The sun emerged through the trees and shined on the ice coated roads. School had let out early that particular Friday evening and Kenzie had suggested icecream. Ally, being the fantastic friend that she was, offered to drive. As they drove towards Wilmington, Panic at the Disco blared through the speakers of Ally's 1993 Ford F-150. Kenzie was having the time of her life, her parents had finally given her some freedom and agreed to let her be driven by Ally. It had only been months since Ally had received her license but, she was a good driver.. or so she had thought. If she hadn't had been laughing at Kenzie, she may have noticed the Van in front of her had slipped on the icy road and abruptly turned to it's side blocking her path.

The collision happened so quick. Ally had tried to break. But the roads were so unforgiving. In the end the driver in the van only suffered a broken neck and some severe bruising. Ally had a broken leg and cracked cheekbone from hitting her face on the steering wheel. Kenzie had a broken arm and 2 fractured vertebrae. She was a naive girl and had not worn her seatbelt, even after Ally(being the sensible one) had admonished her to.

Ally and Kenzie were never the same after the accident. Ally lost her focus on her school work and became more distant. Kenzie however, lost sight in the wonders of the world. Nothing seemed remotely entertaining anymore to her. All of her friends tried to comfort her at the hospital, even her boyfriend Josh made his way there to visit everyday to cheer her up. None of it seemed to work. Ally, who was emitted after Kenzie was located a bed away. No one really visited her except family. In hindsight, Ally became jealous of Kenzie's visitors and boyfriend. Slowly, both of the girls, unknowingly to themselves, became cold and bitter.

Neither wanted to drift apart. They had found good genuine friends in each other. Kenzie had a real respect for Ally. The accident had brought out the worst in each other. During the two weeks they spent in the hospital together they became increasingly distant. Ally stopped reaching out for conversation, And Kenzie stopped trying to lift either ones spirits. By the time it was alright for both to be discharged they could no longer call each other friends.

Millions of miles and decades away a Time Lord's (on his fourteenth generation) time machine began to stall. It finally crashed in a corn field just outside of an ordinary American high school. Smoke shot from the windows of the small blue box. The man hobbled out, covered in oil and grease, "Oh crap baskets.. this is not good.. not good at all." He took a deep breath and adjusted himself. "Right." He nodded as he headed backing into his time machine. He turned knobs and levers trying to get her to behave. His efforts were futile, he would just have to wait for her to recover..

He thought to himself "Well, what should I do now?..Where am I?" Sticking his finger in the dirt, he brought it up to his mouth and tasted for the time and area. "...Ahh Clarksville Oh, 2014. Good year." He decided to explore the rural area. He looked everywhere from the small establishments to the local hangouts. Such a strange culture he thought. But he liked strange quirky things. He may enjoy being stuck here.

Looking around all he noticed were the two school buildings and some nearby housing. He stood there for a moment debating whether or not to proceed into the building in front of him. He finally decided to advance towards the high school. At the same time, the clock turned to 2:30pm and Ally made her way to her truck and Kenzie made her way to the library to do some extra studying for her classes because she was falling way too far behind. Ally started her truck and backed out of her parking space. Thinking back she remembered that she had homework that would require her College Algebra textbook. In anger she slammed her hands on the steering wheel. She took a deep breath and reparked her truck and began to walk back inside.

Kenzie was in the library with her music turned up ,attempting to drown the world out.

The time lord walks into the school, pushing against the crowd. He finds his way into The Library. He loved libraries. He purused around for nearly 5 minutes until he saw a noticeably frustrated teenage girl sitting there. he decides to intervene. He was bad at that, he needed to learn to keep his nose out of things, but one more time wouldn't hurt. he tiptoed over

"Hello," He said. She ignored him. Confused he decided to tap her shoulder, "Hello?". she jolted forward surprised by the sudden interruption.

She looked up from her History book to be greeted by a seemingly happy yet very dirty man covered in grease. "Ugh.. hi.." He smiled and pointed to the seat beside her, "May I?".

She started to become concerned but nodded, "Sure…" The man sounded british which made her a little happier inside. "You're british I take it?" She decided to ask. "British?," The man laughed and then continued, "No, I just took a liking to their accent and.. it stuck."

Taking his statement as a joke Kenzie giggled. She had taken an instant liking to this strange man. "I couldn't help but notice you're struggling with that work of yours." confused she looked down at her textbook and was reminded of the homework he had interrupted. "Oh.. yeah.. just some History homework.. I can't really seem to get the hang of it." She joked.

"Well..what it is about?" he asked her. "Oh World War 1."

"Ahhh! The assassination of the Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife Sophie...I liked her. Such a sweet woman. Well.. what's it you don't understand.?"

"The causes of the war mainly"...she said with slight embarrassment. She was normally good at History. "The cause of war? It usually just boils down to greed.." He laughed thinking back to a time back when he stopped a war between two twin planets that were exactly alike. Although, the one was simply just jealous of the other.

"Greed?" She was starting to question the man's sanity. "Yes. Of course greed! What are they teaching you?" He said annoyed. "Give me this," He said defiantly and grabbed her text book. His eyes skimmed through the paragraphs, 'In June 1914 Archduke Franz Ferdinand, the heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne, visited Sarajevo.'

He stood up angrily, "No, no, no this isn't right at all!" His voice had become louder which caught the attention of a nearby librarian. "Shhhh," She said and held her finger to her lips. The librarian was too involved in her romance novel to even notice the man's sketchy appearance and attire.

He lowered his head and began to whisper, "This is absolutely ridiculous.. I tell you what, you need to come with me." Kenzie was becoming confused. This stranger had just randomly interrupted her studying and then insists on having her come with him. Kenzie, as a whole, was very naive.

Looking around the library she noticed that it was just him, the librarian and her. She bit her lip and finally decided to go with the strange looking man. "Why not.." she said. Of course her decision would have been different if the man wasn't handsome, wasn't charming and wasn't british.. that however wasn't the case.

He had striking blue eyes, beautiful blonde hair and a smile that could make anyone weak at the knees. She caught herself day dreaming and shook her head. Realizing that she was swooning over a complete and utter stranger that she had just met. Then, it struck her.. she didn't even know his name.. In fact, he didn't know her name either.

Just as he was walking out, expecting her to follow she said, "Wait.. I don't even know your name.." A wide grin crept across his face. He turned around slowly and adjusted his jacket. "I'm The Doctor." he turned back around and started down the hallway.

Kenzie near sprinted after him. Contemplating if what she was doing was utterly moronic. " Do you even want to know my name?" He stopped, then turn his head and twisted his face and thought. He had never asked for her name. Not once. He began to feel the sadness creep in from the bottoms of his hearts. He had been doing this for so long, finding companion after campanion, each name sketched into his memory. Lives ruined and lives saved.. was he going to put her through this?

"Of course I do! Your name is Kenzie Wilson," He had seen her name on her homework. A smug smiled went across his face. He knew she would be alarmed by him knowing her name without her telling him.

"Alright 'Doctor' where are you taking me?" Kenzie asked with haughty suspension. Confusion crept through his expression. That was not the response he had planned for.

Ally had stormed through the doors into her high school. Her day was not going as she had planned. First, there was a surprise quiz in Advanced Chem II then, because she had not studied the night before, she failed her English test. Things used to be different for her. She used to care about her school work. She used to put forth effort about the things she cared about.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into Kenzie in the hallway right outside of the library. Kenzie was standing next a strange, quite handsome and very dirty man.

As soon as Kenzie asked this question he heard so many times; the duo ran into Ally.

"Hi Ally." Kenzie said genuinely. "Hello Kenzie.. who's your.. uh.. unique friend?" Ally whispered back. The Doctor stood back near baffled by the interaction. Humans were so beautifully confusing.

"Are we going?" The Doctor said with a childish tone. "Going where?" Ally asked protectively. She would never stop being protective over Kenzie.


End file.
